


Under the same roof

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, MILFs, Presents, Pseudo-Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico is dating maki, but now she has to live with her after her house gets destroyed





	Under the same roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blinkkittylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/gifts).

Nico was sitting in the front seat of the Yazawa family car next to her mother behind the wheel. You see a few days ago, she began dating a beautiful redhead from her idol group named Maki Nishikino. But last night a terrible storm took down their house and her mother called Maki’s mother and she said that they can stay with them. She loved the fact that she could see her girlfriend every day but at the same time, she was considered family now so she didn’t know if it was right or not. So she said, “Mom?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Would it still be okay for me to date maki chan?”

“I think so, why?”

“I mean we’re going to live with them so I don’t know if it’s right because she’s considered family now”

“Well, when we get there I was going to ask Mrs. Nishikino if she’ll go on a date with me but you two are still not blood related, so I don’t think it’s wrong.”

“Oh, okay, mom!”

“We’re almost there, so just be happy, ok sweetie?”

“Okay”

So a few minutes later, they arrived at the Nishikino household. It was a big house which they expected because Nico said that Maki was rich. 

So they got their bags out of the car and rang the doorbell. Maki quickly answered the door and said, “Hello, Nico chan, come on in!”

Once they got in the house, they but their bags down, cotaro began to play with trucks and cocoa, kuroko began to color, then Nico grabbed Maki’s hand and they walked over to the couch, then the black haired girl asked the redhead, “Can we cuddle?”

“Sure, Nico chan, you deserve it after all you’ve been through” So with that, maki laid down on the couch first and nico began to lay on top of maki, resting her head on the redheads chest. 

Maki’s mother came downstairs shortly after that and the black haired woman asked her, “where were you, Nishikino chan?”

“I was just getting a shower, anyways I’ve got a present for you!”

“Oh boy I love presents!” The black haired woman said excitedly 

So the redhead woman handed the black haired woman a small black box. Once she opened it, it revealed a gold heart necklace that said, I luv you.

Ms. Yazawa began to smile and the redhead woman asked her, “do you like it?”

“I love it! I love it! Thank you, Nishikino chan!”

“No problem, put it on!”

So then the black haired woman removed it from the box and began to wrap it around her neck when she couldn’t clip it on, the redheaded woman said, “here let me help you with that!” 

When Mrs. Nishikino helped Ms. Yazawa wrap the necklace around her neck, the black haired woman kissed the redheaded woman on the lips and she quickly complied and kissed back. After that, she said, “would you like to go out for breakfast?”

“That would be nice!”

“Alright, let’s get the kids ready!”


End file.
